


Quiet in the Library

by nikerek



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Don't look at me like that. This was your idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Library

The moon hung high over Skyhold, but candles still burned bright in the Commander’s office. 

 

Cullen propped his elbows on his desk and rested his head on his fists. His tongue ached for the taste of lyrium. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the cravings. 

 

He shoved himself away from his desk, the chair screeching against the wood floor. He felt suddenly constricted in his armor. Quickly he shrugged off his cloak and tugged the of his chest armor straps loose. 

 

Cullen rubbed his neck with relief. He leaned back in his chair and untucked the thin arming doublet from his pants. He ran his fingers through his hair before removing his vambraces and leg armor. 

 

He stretched in the chair and sighed feeling more awake at this late hour than he'd prefer. Out of boredom, he unlaced the doublet and tossed it toward the ladder. He contemplated retreating to his bed, but didn't feel like staring at the unintentional skylight until dawn. He'd attempt to make good use of these extra hours.

 

Cullen scooped With a stack of reports on the Venatori in hand, Cullen climbed the stairs to the library. It was another late night for the Commander; sleeping wasn’t as easy since he'd given up lyrium. Tonight he planned to waste the dark hours pouring over research. 

 

Cullen froze in the doorway seeing Dorian in a cove putting books away. The half-burned candles gave a soft glow to his skin. Cullen had been enamoured by Dorian since he joined the Inquisition. His unapologetic confidence and effortless wit sucked Cullen in without warning. 

 

Cullen’s body tensed, confused by his desires. Dorian was a man - a mage. It was against everything he'd known. But watching his lean body stretch against the bookshelf to reach the top shelf made him hard. 

 

Dorian turned with a new book in his hand to see Cullen in the entryway. “Ah, Commander, what brings you here at this hour?” 

 

“Oh, um, research on the Venatori.” He fumbled with his words while walking towards Dorian. 

 

“Hmmm, the Venatori. A subject I know enough about. Let me help you.” 

 

Cullen went through the reports, looking up from time to time to see Dorian’s gaze fixated on him. His cheeks grew hotter each time he looked up. The cove they stood in felt suddenly small, the bookshelves towering. Cullen coughed while reading a statement from his captain. 

 

Dorian crossed his arms as he observed Cullen's features. “I see why.” He interrupted.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why nearly every woman in Skyhold blushes when you're near.”

 

Cullen held onto the reports as tightly as he was holding onto the rumors of Dorian’s personal life. “I, well, I hadn't noticed.”

 

Dorian caught Cullen's gaze. “Is there  _ anyone _ you've noticed?”

 

Cullen threw his paperwork to the floor. The pages scattered loudly. In a rush he reached for Dorian’s neck and pulled him close. Their lips met in a hasty kiss. 

 

Dorian squeezed Cullen’s waist. Cullen pressed his hips into Dorian, pinning him against a bookshelf. Their tongues danced around each other, their fingers dug deeper, their breaths grew heavier. 

 

Locked in a kiss, they quickly unfastened each other's trouser laces. Dorian pulled away and swung Cullen around face-first against the shelves. Cullen gripped the shelves, sticking his ass out as Dorian pushed the waist of his pants down to his knees. 

 

Dorian said a silent prayer that he decided to mix potions today. He reached in his pocket an uncorked the new regeneration potion. Pulling himself out of his pants, he placed his erection against Cullen and drained the potion between them. He threw the flask and shoved himself into Cullen with ease as the glass shattered. 

 

His hands over Cullen's shoulders, he held tightly onto a shelf and thrusted into Cullen fast and hard. The bookshelf shook. Cullen groaned with pleasure. Dorian’s hot breath  against his neck made him groan louder. 

 

Dorian reached around Cullen's waist and grabbed his erection. Cullen looked down and watched Dorian’s hand slide quickly up and down his shaft, matching the pace of his thrusts. 

 

“Maker.” Cullen grunted, his moans beginning to echo in the empty library. 

 

Dorian slipped his free hand beneath Cullen's arm and put his palm firmly against his lips, his fingers digging into Cullen's cheekbones.  “Shhh, we are in a library after all.” Dorian’s voice was deep and breathy in his ear. He felt himself begin to pulse inside of Cullen, the muscles in his legs tightening. “Fuck!” He relaxed a bit, feeling Cullen throb in his hand. “Not on the books!” Dorian slithered around Cullen and dropped to his knees between the Commander and the shelf he was still leaning on. He took Cullen into his mouth.

 

The soft warmth of Dorian’s lips and tongue was more than he could bear. Dorian continued to suck as he felt Cullen’s release hit his throat. 

 

“Maker.” Cullen was breathless, unable to form any other words. His knuckles white as he still gripped the shelf. His knees feeling weak.

 

Dorian stood, his shoulders brushing Cullen’s arms. He leaned against the bookshelf and swiped his thumb across his curled lips.

  
Cullen took a step back and gently pulled his trousers up before tying them. He winced, looking at Dorian, who was taking his time with his own trousers.   
  
“Don’t look at me.” Dorian spoke through a soft laugh, “This was your idea. I believe you were the one that rushed me against the shelves.”

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, I guess that was me.” The scarred side of his lips turned up in a smirk. “I can't promise it won't happen again.”

  
“I'd hate for you to keep that promise.” Dorian winked.


End file.
